


Friendly Competition

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but really corrin is always sandwiched between them, butler sandwich, dont think about it too hard, its porn for porn's sake, its surprisingly vanilla so why do i feel dirty, mildly incestuous, sorry this is kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob and Dwyer find something new to compete at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. The gigantic, gaping plothole that, if Dwyer exists, Jakob is married. Look man, if you think about this too hard it doesn't work, so let's just pretend this is an AU where everyone is all "free love" and it's all good and there's no jealous wife. Or if you're a sick enough freak you can just pretend that Corrin married Jakob ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Anyway, a friend mentioned wanting to get double-teamed by these two, and this friend is normally somewhat tame so I was pleasantly surprised. So much so that I wrote it for them. You're welcome, you secret freak ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
> 

She wasn't sure exactly what events had lead her to such a position, to end up in a tangle of limbs with both Jakob and Dwyer, but Corrin couldn't really say that she regretted it. Their bickering and competition to please her had somehow turned carnal as they each tried to prove that their respective styles were what she really needed.

Dwyer had kissed her full on the mouth first, to show that he was serious, and his father had watched in horror, chiding him for being so forward with her and then criticizing his technique. He was doing it all wrong, or so said Jakob, with none of the passion that one needed, but Dwyer ignored him until he'd had his fill of kissing her and pulled back, leaving her in a daze that she didn't have a chance to recover from before Jakob pulled her into a heated kiss.

Just as he had said with necessary, he was passionate, dipping her back slightly, with hands tangled in her hair. She could feel a heat swelling up in her, and though this had all knocked her off balance at first, she was starting to think that following through with it would not be a bad idea at all. When Jakob pulled back, looking almost smug, he said, “There. Now, which would you say you found the most satisfying?”

“I'm not sure,” she replied deviously. “I think I'll need a little more to go on.”

“Is that right?” he asked, smirking. “Well, I wouldn't back down from a challenge, especially not one that I'm guaranteed to win, but I wouldn't blame Dwyer if he felt a bit intimidated by it all.”

“Not a chance,” replied the younger man. “After all, Lady Corrin deserves the absolute best treatment. I wouldn't back down from a chance to please her.”

Jakob snorted. “As if you could. I think I know a bit more about pleasing her than you.”

“Well, why don't we put that into practice?” Dwyer replied, and the two turned back to Corrin, ready to show her just how good they were at “pleasing” her, and she couldn't wait to try them both out.

Of course, Dwyer preferred a more passive approach, laying back to offer himself to Corrin to ride. However, Jakob preferred the more active approach. He fetched something to use as lubricant and readied himself to take her from behind. As she slid down on top of Dwyer, Jakob supported her legs with one arm and used the other hand to work a finger into her, preparing her for what was to come.

She let out an ecstatic moan as she rocked her hips against Dwyer's, trying to create as much friction as she could. And with the addition of Jakob's finger, it was all she could do to maintain her composure. It already felt so good that she could hardly stand it.

“Now this simply won't do,” said Jakob, removing his finger. “You shouldn't have to put in so much effort.” With that, he pressed his cock against her other entrance, slowly easing himself in while she moaned, deep and desperate.

It was not her first time there, so the pain was minimal and she could instead bask in the pleasure she was receiving from both ends. When Jakob began to thrust into her, she no longer had to move herself, pushed forward onto Dwyer with all of the older man's movements. Her moans were soon turned to cries, and she could hear Dwyer's quiet whimpers beneath her and Jakob's dutiful grunts behind.

Really, he was doing all the work at this point, but she couldn't say that she minded Dwyer's idea of a contribution at all. She had liked being able to do as she wished with him and it hadn't at all felt like he was shortchanging her by lying back like that. But it was even better having Jakob pushing her onto him and she could tell that her first orgasm was not far off, and she dug her fingers into Dwyer's shoulders where she held onto him.

He hissed at that, bucking his hips in response and in perfect unison a movement from Jakob, and that was simply more than Corrin could bear. Her moans resembled shrieks as she was sent tumbling over the edge, spasms of pleasure wracking her body. It was then that she heard Dwyer let out a soft cry and then he was filling her, actually biting his lip to try to keep quiet.

The two of them relaxed beneath Jakob, and he scoffed. “Did you honestly finish that quickly?” he asked, the question directed at his son. “That won't do at all. If you think pleasing her once is enough service an an excuse to enjoy yourself on the job, then you are sorely mistaken.”

“Don't be so hard on him,” said Corrin dazedly, still basking in the afterglow. “I like it when you guys enjoy yourselves too. It isn't much fun for me when I think it's all one sided, after all.”

“But for you to only manage one-”

“Who says I'm done?” Dwyer piped up. “I'm not an old man like you. I'll be ready again in no time.”

“Well, I have an idea for what we can do next,” she said, and gave them instructions. When they were all standing upright again and Jakob had cleaned himself off, they got into the positions that she had described to them.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Jakob. “I feel as though I can do more for you than this...”

“Too bad, this is what I want,” she replied. “I'd like to see you have a turn.” He nodded, knowing that he couldn't go against her orders, and she leaned forward while he grabbed her under her arms and Dwyer grabbed her by her legs. She wrapped her arms around Jakob's waist and her legs around Dwyers, and they did what they could to support her there.

Just as before, Dwyer pressed into her, and she whimpered, not realizing how much she had missed his presence there in the few minutes they had been apart. While he gently rocked his hips, showing that he was able to take the active role too, she parted her lips, taking in Jakob's cock. Her butler released a noise she had never heard from him before, a depraved moan that, when she looked up, she saw had caused him to blush.

But she had no intention of going easy on him and brought him further into her mouth while Dwyer fucked her, picking up speed in such a way that her head bobbed and she barely had to suck at all to give Jakob friction. He had been turned into a moaning, whimpering mess, so unused to being the one taking rather than the one giving, and she rolled her tongue over him, knowing that he couldn't last long under these circumstances.

Neither would she, and she could feel herself growing close already, listening to Jakob's cries and the rhythmic grunting Dwyer had started ever since he had first thrust further into her. They had her back at the edge in no time, but she managed to hold out into Jakob cried sharp and loud, spilling into her mouth as he came. When she had finished swallowing, she allowed herself to tip and to give in to the pleasure that had been threatening to overtake her for so long.

Dwyer set her down on shaky legs and Jakob sat on her bed, scooting back just enough that she could lay back on him. They weren't done just yet, and Dwyer got in front of her, lifting her legs and pressing into her to fuck her one last time while Jakob held her and kissed along her neck and shoulders. When the younger man came for the second time, she did for the third and it was almost simultaneous. She leaned back further into Jakob while she recovered and Dwyer came to rest beside them.

The three laid back, her working her way between them while they both wrapped their arms around her, and they caught their breath, resting up. After some silence, she at last said, “I know you're both wondering which of you did the better job pleasing me.”

They both listened attentively, hoping for their own victory, but she simply gave a wicked laugh and said, “Unfortunately, I enjoyed being with the both of you so much that I can't honestly tell which of you made me feel what. I think I'd have to do something one on one before I could make a proper comparison.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope my friend enjoyed sinning


End file.
